


Chocomint

by uless



Category: Happy Heroes, 开心宝贝, 开心超人联盟
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uless/pseuds/uless





	Chocomint

一个普通的夏天晚上，他们坐在客厅里看恐怖片。“怕就告诉我。”花心超人一只手揽住小心超人的肩膀，敲打他的头盔，“大哥罩着你。”

小心超人翻起眼睛看了一眼屏幕，“这是我演的。”说完继续低头玩魔方。

看了一半，花心超人坐不住了。他本来捧着一桶冰淇淋边吃边看，突然勺子哐啷一声掉在地上，接着浑身抖得像筛糠一样。

“你抖什么。”

“我才没有！我怎么可能……当然是吃冰淇淋冻着了。”

多大的人了还这么孩子气。小心超人摊手摇摇头。 “算啦算啦，这么烂的片我才不看呢。”花心超人关掉电视起身走了。

不知何时他又已经洗了澡，只穿一条颜色俗艳的沙滩裤大剌剌叉在走廊中间——也只有他敢这么穿。在楼下也刚洗完澡的小心超人简单地围着黑浴巾就上来了，他表面上要装作目不斜视地走过去，但这根过量使用沐浴露的大香水棍子杵在他的必经之路上，不由得皱起眉毛侧身而过。没那么容易。花心超人一下子踩住他浴巾的一角，任他反应敏捷夜还是慢了一步。

除了机械石摔裂留下的一道长疤，小心超人的背部线条美得像石膏塑像。他房间里除了和战友的合照就是各种体能训练设备，相比能躺着绝不坐着能用磁力绝不动手的究极懒人，这副身体是自己挣来的宝物。

“你演的恐怖片吓到我了。说吧，怎么赔。”花心超人慢悠悠地说。

他演偶像剧，惯用这种讹人的伎俩。尽管他也拿着剧本和他们抱怨“只有小姑娘会信这种东西”，并当场遭到了超人团里那位女性的暴打，但自己说来说去也总是这一套。

“想做就直说。”

这样赤身裸体地背对着同性朋友并不是一件羞耻的事情，小心超人反而感觉自己的耐心正在被弯弯绕的套路消磨殆尽。怪就怪在他室友突然缺心眼用底楼的公用电脑上网，还不清除浏览数据。除了一眼就能看出使用人的“如何涨粉”“黑皮肤保养”，居然还有“怎样约室友”“和朋友上床之后应该说什么”“怎样做一个好1”。他早就料到自己的身材可能会有那么点肉体的吸引力。准确而言他并不想断然拒绝对方的蠢蠢欲动。

轮到花心超人手足无措了。他无言地呆站着，然后原地做了个请的手势，可能小心超人的意思是没反对——至少他是这样猜的。他从床底下掏出早就准备好的椰子油抹在盯着他看的石膏像身上。这东西香，而且可以保养皮肤。

椰子油很滑，他感到顺顺利利没入其中，那双暗红色的眼睛竟然没有移开视线，随着他的律动偶尔像瞌睡的猫一样眯了又睁开，否则简直就是两颗不真实的玻璃球。“叫一下，你叫一下。”空气里只有两人的喘息声，他略微有点尴尬，想到几个活跃气氛的教程，于是手臂用了点力把对方的下半身抬起来。这双美腿！好似细砂轮打磨过一般光洁——他一定背着我们偷偷刮过毛！他有双弹钢琴的手，指尖抚摸过冰凉的脊背的时候，仍然一时间不知往哪里放才好。

小心超人拒不配合一声不吭。很好，这才是小心超人。什么做1教程都见鬼去吧。但他感觉到小心超人的肌肉突然紧张了起来，皮肤上又泛起了汗珠。在一次突然的收缩之后，小心超人僵住不动了。

“别紧张……我又不是要搅碎你。”

话音刚落，两股炼奶浇头直接喷了他一脸。他来不及伸手去擦，因为自己也经历着新一轮的真实颤抖。小心超人轻易地便推开他，让他自然地流在自己的床单上。

小心超人带着胜利的微笑起来若无其事地穿衬衫，一颗颗扣子慢慢扣，留下花心超人还坐在床角喘气。那可是他自己上网看的，想上室友肯定很耗费体力，不用别人再提他也一定记得。他的某个人格指导他去说教这个懒人，少吃冰淇淋多锻炼，保证体力也保持身材。但本体否认了这个冲动：他自己明白，无需多言。

“冰淇淋我帮你放冰箱了。”他最后说。


End file.
